Holiday Special What it is like
by MavisRead
Summary: As everyone should know, every creatures gets one thing which they should be grateful for yet over looks that, many never get to smell the roses. Or in this case the pizza. At local decaying pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, a certain little chicken has a dream which seems impossible to grant. Will her human friend, Mike Schmidt, make it come true?
1. Chapter 1 Wishing a upon a star

Holiday Special ~ What it is like

Ch 1: Wishing upon a Star

It was an average, cold night at the local Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. The street was cleared, no cars in sight. The stars twinkled up above with the moon as on the planet there was yet to be any snow. Stray dead leaves rustled and blew around every so often in the chilly wind.

Yet there was a lone figure in the Pizzeria's large front window. It was the purple eyed, yellow chicken mascot with a rather large beak for a chicken named Chica stood against the window. Well, standing as much as her beak would allow her to be, and her hands spread like stars on the glass. She seemed to look yearningly at the outside world, when the wind kicked up some leaves, her eyes would trace their path before the wind died yet again.

Meanwhile inside, Freddy, the blue eyed brown bear dressed in a black top hat and a black bowtie, equipped with a microphone turned to the lavender bunny who wore a red bowtie known as Bonnie. "Bonnie, where's Chica?" He sounded concerned.

"I don't know. Why are ya asking me? I'm not her keeper." Bonnie answered dismissively, as he was busy making sure his red Flying V guitar was tuned.

"Have you forgotten?" The bear asked surprised, to which the bunny did not respond in any manner.

"It be little Chica's birthday tonight, lad," Foxy reminded the bunny approaching the show stage. He is a red furred fox, as the rest of the animatronics, he is a bipedal figure. His eyes are a bright yellow, which seems to glow more than the others at times. His jaw is more open than the others, perhaps it was a weaken bolt or something. There's no argument that he is the scrawniest of the robots, yet unlike his friends, there are random gashes throughout his body that expose his skeleton to everybody. He wears a black eye patch over his right eye, hiding it a majority of the time. He doesn't have a right paw, instead it is a silver pirate hook hand with a black base, and meanwhile his left paw is nothing but his skeleton paw. He is shirtless yet he wears khakis, which end at his knees, probably meant to look like they have been shredded. Then his caves and hind paws are his skeleton version. Yet his back paws, even though they lack any detail, they resemble human feet, being rectangular.

"What? That's tonight?" Bonnie nearly cried out in surprise. He had stopped tuning his instrument.

"Yes." Freddy assured him.

"What can we do?" Golden Freddy asked. He was simply the same bear as Freddy expect he was golden color with a violet bowtie and black top hat and no microphone or eyes to speak of. He didn't even have an endoskeleton like the rest of his animatronic family, since he was called broken. He was never repaired and mostly forgotten by the staff at this point, that he had become an extra yet most likely never to be used. He had to crawl his way over to the main show.

"Uh," The singer choked in thought. He looked down as he thought. After a good portion of time when by a large grin came to his face, leaving the rest of the male cast confused.

Chica sighed. Her eyelids drooped over her eyes halfway as she frowned at the scene before her eyes. She did not even acknowledge a car driving up and parking in the front and a man climb out and enter the building after unlocking the door.

The man had dark brown hair and white. He was average built and height. He was dressed in a black winter coat over his blue button up short sleeve, Freddy Fazbear Security guard official shirt along with black slacks, and black boots. He had a black backpack on his back.

"Chica?" He asked confused while he locked himself in with his key. Once he was done, he turned towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, Mike," The animatronic answered sad and bored. She caught slight interest in the leaves as the wind started to move them again.

"…Okay…you can stay out here as long as you're not seen by any humans, ok?" Mike said with a worried expression.

"I know, I remember. I'm not four." She replied in a sad way.

His frown grew bigger, seeing her so out of it. Without another word, he turned and entered the pizza joint, passing the ordering counter in this short entrance room.

His sad was quickly forgotten as there was a sound of commotion enacting from the kitchen which turned into a mix of concern and confusion.

Instead of settling in the security office for another night, he headed towards the noise noticing that none of the animatronics were around in the main dining area which was filled with long tables in rows, chairs lined the tables and party hats of all colors lined the tablecloths of all the tables that filled the room. Otherwise, against the far was Pirate's Cove, to right of that was employees only door and the large main stage. Across from the stage were three doors, one which led to the kitchen and the other two led into hallways that someone could enter the security office on either side.

"What pan or sheet do we cook it on?" Mike heard Foxy question as he opened the door. He got a glimpse of Foxy who was on his knees, searching through a cabinet for something while Freddy and Bonnie stood nearby him. The Fox showed them a short, long pan.

"No, no. That's a cookie sheet you idiot," Freddy groaned.

"Chica would know, she's always in here." Bonnie commented.

Suddenly Mike was jumped in a flash to the floor. His captor who held him around the arms and covered his mouth and him falling to the floor nearly caused the three other males to jump in frightened surprise looking at them.

"Golden Freddy," Mike tried to say yet it was muffled under the robotic, yellow paw. He looked at him the best he could in their position. To be honest, Mike still wasn't used to Golden Freddy's movements.

"Geez, Golden Freddy," Bonnie swore at him. He gave him a small, annoyed glare.

"Sorry Mike, but I had to do it. We can't let Chica know what we are doing." The golden bear told the security guard before letting the man go.

"Okay. Why?" He asked. He sat up, stretched a little since the tackle hurt him slightly.

"It's Chica's birthday." Freddy answered.

"We can't buy any presents for her, so making a cake is the next best thing." The bunny added.

The human climbed back to his feet and stared confused at the two animatronics. "What? 'Next best thing'? You guys are robots. How can you eat?-" He stopped there. He remembered them telling him about their deaths, which were the five missing children in the news articles posted around the Pizzeria.

"We can't digest at all." The singer answered him.

The night watch sighed heavily. "And that means that the morning employees will have to clean your insides out so you'll function properly tomorrow. If you like me to Golden Freddy, I'll clean you out after the party tonight alright?"

"That would nice, to not be forgotten." He replied with a smile.

"Great then it's settled! We'll throw Chica a birthday party." Freddy smiled at Bonnie and Foxy.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the entrance of this place." Mike answered.

"Why?"

"Not a clue. She didn't feel like talking I think."

"Weird."

"Hold on a minute," Foxy spoke out. He was not standing up. "None of us boys knows what a cake baking pan looks like and neither how we know to bake a cake or taste it."

"Yeah, and who'll keep Chica from coming in the kitchen or decorate the dining room?" Bonnie questioned.

All the animatronics went silent as they thought of what to do.

"After I set my things in the office, I can come back and make the cake." Mike offered. He knew the animatronics were all too young to focus, count, or know what the ingredients were to make a cake. _I'll have to replace ingredient again, _he thought not thrilled with the idea yet was used to it since Chica for some reason bakes a batch or more of cupcakes almost every night.

"Fantastic!" Freddy cheered. "And Foxy, Golden Freddy, and I can decorate the dining room."

"Just be careful with the decorations."

"We will." The bear answered, going more excited.

"I'll distract Chica from coming back in." Bonnie offered.

"Alright, let get going!"

Chica heard the double doors behind her open as Bonnie came out, yet did not react.

"What's happening, chicken girl?" Bonnie chimed to her.

"Looking outside." She answered, she recognized her band mate's voice.

"Anything exciting?" The lavender robot approached the window, peering out quickly before returning his focus on her.

"Nah," She answered. She still was trained on looking everything out there.

"The people did a great job keeping the streets looking good," He commented. He wasn't interested in the view.

She did not respond.

"So…it's your b-day, want anything for it?"

"Not something that can be given to me again." She moaned.

The bunny stared at her surprising, and then he realized what it was. Everyone creature only gets one, yet humans figured out how to make robots last longer. "Yeah, that's a hard one." He groaned, looking away sad.

"More like impossible," She snarled sadly. She turned away from the window quickly. She faced the floor with her arms hugging themselves, while eyes were closed in a downcast manner.

Bonnie noticed her position changed. Not after too long, he took her into a hug.

When she opened her eyes, she glanced up and looked into Bonnie's red eyes. She wrapped her arms as much as she could around his form. Being female, she was built somewhat shorter than her male co-animatronics yet they were all taller than an average adult human.

"I'm sorry, that I or any creature can't grant what you want but maybe if you make a wish, it'll come true." Her friend suggested hopefully.

"What's the point? None of the kids we see daily get their wishes granted."

"Well, maybe it doesn't happen when they make it, but it happens when they're at home or somewhere else."

A huff air sounded from the yellow chicken.

"How about I see if Mike has the tablet tonight? And if he got those special gloves made for you yet ok?" Bonnie asked after breaking the hug.

It seemed to spark happiness in her as she smiled at him. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Awesome! You wait here and let me worry about getting that stuff."

"Alright…" She agreed to stay put but felt he was hiding something.

"You're an awesome chick!" He called as a goodbye.

"You're a great bunny boy!" She called back. She gave a small wave as he went through the doors.

It only took the bunny a few minutes to go through Mike's bag and get the tablet and a pair of special sized large black gloves which they were told that works like a human touch on a touch-screen tablet. He quickly returned to the awaiting chicken.

"Got it! And look he got the gloves made!" He cheered as he brought them over to her.

"Wow, they look cool." She said as she grabbed them from him.

"You got that right. Come on, try them on!"

"Okay, okay," She nearly giggled. She pulled them on and looked over them.

There were no tears in the gloves, and they looked like they stretched over her hands to fit perfectly.

"Wow, he did a nice job."

"Yeah, they're perfect," She said with a quivering voice in a strange state of wanting to cry happy tears.

"Now, test them out!" He handed the tablet over to her.

Chica did not hesitate in loading up YouTube and opened the keyboard to type what she wanted to watch.

Bonnie, glancing at the tablet screen, noticed it was a bunch baking videos.

Chica chose out excitedly. She was glad she no longer needed Mike to use the tablet.

Chica and Bonnie sent an hour and twenty-eight minutes watching cooking videos.

Suddenly, Freddy entered the room. "What are you guys doing out here? The party's in there!" He chuckled at them.

"Party? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's go and see!" Bonnie chuckled. He gently took the tablet away and led her into the restaurant.

Chica gasped in utter surprise.

The whole room was done up in colorful birthday decorations, as well as all her friends were there with a yummy looking cook made.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICA!" The gang of males cheered.

"Oh thank you everyone!" She nearly squeaked. "The room looks great, and the cake looks delish!" She approached the middle table which is where they sat things up.

"Thanks." Mike muttered with a smile.

"Mike is the one that made it." Foxy informed her.

"Wow, Mike, I didn't know you baked."

"I don't, but it was easy enough to follow the directions on the package."

"It looks so good. If only I could taste again," The animatronic chicken begged with a smile.

Everyone around the table was wearing party hats. The robots had modified party hats meaning the string was longer to get around their heads. They gave the birthday chicken her party hat soon enough.

Chica sat next to Golden Freddy and across from Mike and Foxy.

Yet Foxy soon got up and climbed on the main stage, making the audience look up to see Bonnie with his guitar on, Freddy had his microphone ready, and Foxy stood in Chica's spot.

"This only goes out to the birthday girl," Freddy laughed happily. He glanced at Bonnie, about to count down to the song yet a voice cut that off.

"Um, Freddy may I say something to the little lass?" Foxy asked timidly.

"Sure thing." He answered. He handed over the microphone to him.

Foxy held it up to his mouth as he looked Chica in the eyes. "I wish to be pardoned for my raspy singing. We all know I ain't programmed to sing."

The female robot crackled up at that, as well as clapping her hands in joy. "Aw Foxy, you're sweet! You'll be forgiven!" She replied to him honestly.

He smiled and handed the microphone back to its owner, before the "Happy Birthday" song (which Bonnie added music to) was countdown to.

The security guard lit the cake's candles with his lighter as the entertainment sung.

"Happy Birthday, little girl!" Freddy called happily after the song was through.

"Thank you, boys! That was amazing!" She praised them as they returned to the table. "I know I sing, but that was pretty special!"

"Well, we are a family," Foxy told her.

She smiled.

"How about you blow out the candles and let's get into that cake!" Golden Freddy suggested.

She took in a breath and then blew it over the candles, causing them to go out. "I hope my wish comes true!"

"It's sure to," Bonnie assured her.

Mike took out the candles and continued with cutting the cake. He gave the first slice to the Fazbear girl.

"Thanks." She replied and took it.

Soon everyone had a piece at the table and was digging in. Since Golden Freddy had the equality of no bones, the chicken helped him get fork-fulls of cake to his mouth.

"So, I see you got your gloves," Mike commented.

"Oh yeah," She giggled. "They're awesome! Thank you for going through the effort of making them."

"You're welcome."

It turned out to be a very fun night for the Fazbear crew after the party they cleaned up and Chica went back to playing around on the tablet with her new gloves. Mike had to clean out Golden Freddy as much as he could. But eventually six o'clock rolled around, so his shift was over.

"It's six already?" Chica moaned. She gave the tablet and her gloves back to Mike.

"I'm sorry, but yeah it's six."

"I was having so much fun."

"I know, but I'll be back tomorrow night with the tablet and your gloves."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. If I don't take the gloves, who knows how the other staff members will react if they find them."

"Right, cause robots aren't suppose to own anything or wanna own anything."

"I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." She said goodbye before going to her spot on the stage.

As Mike finished packing his stuff and started to leave, he noted that the animatronics had returned to their original spots in the pizzeria. With a smile, he let himself out and locked it behind him. He got in his car, started it up and soon was heading home as the sun was slowly coming up.


	2. Chapter 2: Acting Out

Ch 2: Acting out

A couple hours later Mike was returning to his worksite, with cake ingredient to replace what was used last night. He smiled at the memory, it was fun. The night guard entered the unlocked building soon after parking his car.

The man noticed there was no one to greet him as he entered. He guessed it was because the place wasn't open to the public just yet today. He continued finding 8 workers looked to be cleaning out the animatronics.

"Ugh! They smell worse than rotten cake!" One worker complained to the group. There were at least two people per robotic character.

The rest muttered in agreement.

"How did it even get in them?" Another worker questioned.

"I don't know. It's like when the cupcakes appear in the kitchen basically every morning."

"I wonder why there weren't any today…"

"A better question is who makes them?"

Mike smiled knowing what these young adults didn't know. He went on his way to the kitchen without being noticed again.

As usual, there were no cooks just yet, but they would arrive soon and unusual, Chica didn't make cupcakes last night.

The night worker found the spot where he got the dry ingredient from and replaced them with what he bought before exiting out of the kitchen.

As he was going to leave, a thought came to him, _hey, I never been here in the day since I was a kid, why don't I hang out for a while? _The thought made him smile; he would get to see his friends perform during the day. So, the man relaxed and leaned against the wall behind him, which was near the restrooms and the front entrance. He watched as the workers were talking and cleaning out the robot suits.

"-You've got 99 days to turn this place around before it gets _shut down_!" A man's voice unhappily said before a door closed.

This made the young workers and Mike look up.

Their manager was with a man in a business suit. They both didn't look happy.

"We passed our health inspection, for goodness sake!" The manager growled.

"Well, our entertainers are the issue! You would have passed with flying colors if not for them! They were said to have mucus building in their sockets, an undesirable, rotting smell comes from them, and so on and so forth!"

"So, they haven't been cleaned in years. Look, my staff is on it right now!" He gestured to the 8 workers.

They looked at the young adults who seem to stall in confusion before hastily returning to cleaning the suits.

"And they've been functioning fine beforehand," The manager continued.

"Well, you better hope that those kids clean them perfectly, or another 'incident' doesn't happen any time soon, or you'll be out of the job and your little animatronics will get shipped off to the junkyard!"

It looked as if the manager were going to reply to the fine dressed man, yet the sight of Mike changed what came out of his mouth. "Mike? What are you doing here? You're the night shift."

"Oh sorry sir, I was visiting the pizzeria. I thought it was okay since I'm a staff member too."

"Oh." His boss replied. "Yes, yes, that's okay."

Mike smiled and gave them a single nod to continue their conversation as they strolled to the front doors.

"And another thing is the disappearances of—" The business man went on before the doors closed behind them, shutting off the conservation from the dining area.

As Mike returned his attention back to his friends, he started to wonder what that man who seemed to be with the health department of the city was going to say. He knew from hanging out with the animatronics that they smelled worse than terrible, but being polite he never asked until one day when something was up with Chica. The smell was caused by the decaying corpses of the 5 missing children some 20 years ago. And he didn't attend when said from the former night shift guard that there was a "Bite of '87". _Hmm, I got some questions for them tonight,_ he said mentally.

Soon enough, the younger workers were done cleaning the animatronics, so they took the filthy rags away, as the sound of commotion in the kitchen started up, meaning the cooks had arrived from the kitchen entrance, meanwhile the manager returned to the dining area.

He looked stressed and exhausted.

"Is everything okay sir?" Mike asked him concerned.

"No, no, it isn't. I've been getting those pampered vultures for a long while."

"Maybe some customers complained to the city?"

"That's one of the reasons Freddy or his friends aren't allowed to be climbed on anymore. It was hard enough to clean their fur before all those pizza grease hand prints got all over them – especially Freddy. They didn't function properly with that grease getting into them." The man explained to his graveyard guard.

"Come on, let's take a walk."

The manger followed Mike's led, and walked around the tables, nearing the robots as they spoke.

"I'd wish they'd complain to me first!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault. I'm never here, because there isn't enough room."

"Well, on the bright side, the animatronics look better than ever." Mike gestured to the band.

"Yeah," His boss agreed as they looked up to see that they were so much cleaner looking, their coats had definitely brightened from the cleaning.

"Um, sir do you mind me asking about what disappearances he was talking about as you two left?"

Suddenly, the manger went stiff as if in fear. He turned from the robots. "It's best to speak of this in the office." He replied hastily. He made a b-line for the outer office hall doors, with Mike following.

On their way to the office, they passed several newspaper postings of the 5 missing kids around 20 years ago, papers of past failed health inspections because of the mascots, the restaurant's rules about customer behavior.

"I want you to know that you aren't losing your job just yet. No employee will. You're all so good." The boss told Mike.

"Alright, but what about—?"

"It was not Fazbear entertainment's fault! It was mine. I didn't choose correctly, I should have asked for their medical history." He looked depressed, remorsefully. "But you," He smiled proudly. "But you Mike, my boy! I don't know how you were different from the rest but you are here, and still with us!"

The guard gulped in fear. "Uh, sir…a-are you saying the night watch before me are-?"

"NO! What would give you that idea?!" He barked. "No one died! They moved on to other jobs, they quit complaining about the animatronics "coming to life at night"!"

"So, you know about them coming alive?"

"WHAT?! Mike, I thought you were sane! They can't do that! They're in sleep mode at night."

The guard almost wanted to play the recordings of the phone call instructions he got on his first week for his boss since it sounded like he didn't listen to them all the way through before approving them to be used as training.

"No, no, those other workers gotten frightened by shadows. That's what I get for not interviewing a single one of them before they started. They were all scaring themselves, thinking that the robots came for them. But they are well alive I am sure. They quit and moved on. I just forgotten to file them into the files."

There was a pause of silence, before the manger broke it.

"This place is falling to pieces," The manger moaned. He glanced around the office tiredly. There was a flicker of a glare at the door buttons, perhaps he was annoyed why he had to get the large steel doors installed instead of regular doors like a normal office would have. "May…if I'm lucky…"

"Excuse me sir, but I'm sure a ton of families come here daily for entertainment and food. There's still time."

"I hear you Mike, but the budget is extremely low now." He replied to his worker. "This establishment had been in my family from the start. It looked much better when I was a boy. But now. It's time…I don't know." He said concerned. "But don't you worry, I'll think about things and maybe things will improve. But I have to be careful."

As soon as it struck lunch time, the Pizzeria was packed! Families filled the tables, parents seeing their young kids having so much joy from the animatronics.

"Hey everyone!" Freddy cheered through his microphone. He turned to look at Chica.

"Hello boys and girls!" Chica greeted in joy. She turned her eyes to the lavender bunny as well as Freddy did too.

"Hi everybody!" Bonnie chimmed shortly followed by a jolly laughter.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" the singer welcomed the cheerful audience. "Allow me to introduce my friends!" He turned to his left, gesturing to the yellow robot.

"I'm Chica, let's eat!"

They looked at Bonnie again.

"Bonnie Bunny here!"

"And everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear!" He laughed.

During their introductions the kids screamed their names as they said their own names.

"And let's not forget our pirate pal, Foxy!" The brown bear announced while gesturing to Pirate's Cove.

The purple curtains were open, Foxy stood with a proud smile. "Ahoy, maties! When ye be ready, come over to my ship and I'll spin ye a tale of the Seven Seas!"

The children were over excited by the mascots.

Mike lay back on the wall he was leaning on before. He watched with a smile as the customers were having a good time.

Aside from there being Mike and the customers, there were some day workers who had to dress in costumes as they worked.

Whenever the animatronics met eyes with Mike, their joy some to spike a little higher.

The night guard could see there was a lot of love for Chica, since at least every young girl wore a copy of her bib as well as the very few babies that were bought here.

"Remember, kiddies as yummy as pizza is it's very messy! Always wear a bib, so your clothes stay happy and clean!" Chica advised the families.

Soon after that, parents quietly asked for bibs from the workers who brought them out.

Their children giggle and grinned as their guardian tied the bibs around their necks.

"Is everyone having a good time? Because I sure know that I am," The bunny said with a grin.

"I could use some more pizza!" The chicken offered.

"There's plenty of delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizzeria, Chica," He reminded her.

"You can't live off pizza all the time Freddy." Bonnie told him.

"You can't?!" Freddy and Chica cried out in unison. Then they faced their audience again.

"When you're eating kids remember to have plenty of veggies!"

"And all you young bunnies need to have your carrots," The red eyed guitarist informed them.

"Health is important if you wanna live a fun and happy at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Freddy started, and his band mates joined him saying the name of the restaurant. Then the main bear laughed.

After a while, some families had eaten until they were stuffed. The families remained, allowing their children to get their fill of their favorite characters meanwhile some more families came in.

Yet it seemed that the animatronics didn't think to introduce themselves again.

"Hey Chica!" Bonnie called from the opposite side of the stage. He was wearing his guitar now.

"Yeah, Bonnie?" She questioned.

"Do you remember what I do for fun?"

"Is it the pizza or cake time?"

"No, nope." He answered. "That's your thing."

"Oh right!" She said with a smile, soon followed with a giggle. "Is it Pirate Cove?"

"Not even close!"

"Well then, what is it then, Bonnie?" Freddy entered the conservation.

In the mean time Chica was eyeing the crowd. She soon focused on one into particular. It was a mother, dad, with their daughter seated at the center table. It looked like they had finished their pizza seeing there was a dirty pizza delivery pan on their table. Then a golden bear, looking almost identical to Golden Freddy, brought a cake out to them.

"Thanks Yellow Bear!" The little girl cheered.

"It wasn't a problem at all," The worker said, his voice was somewhat muffled by the spaceish mask. He grabbed the pizza pan and walked away.

"Rock the band!" Freddy announced.

Yet Chica didn't start the countdown.

Mike stared puzzled at what happened.

Foxy wasn't being visited right now, since the band's song always takes the kids away from the cove. He stared nervously at the yellow chicken on stage.

"C-C-Chica, why don't y-you s-s-start the c-countdown?" Bonnie questioned her, doing his best not to let the kids hear that he was nervous.

She didn't reply. She continued to stare at that small family with the cake. On a side note, they had ordered Chica's favorite flavor of cake from when she was still alive. It was chocolate.

Suddenly Freddy snatched her hand, trying to get her to focus.

She must have noticed something, since she faced the bear with a questionable expression.

"Remember the countdown?" He reminded her with grit teeth smile. He was worried if it sounded like he was nervous. He relaxed his left paw by his side.

She glanced at Bonnie, to see him gesture to his guitar, silently saying it was time for the song. She looked down, at the awaiting audience of kids. She blinked a few times, before straightening her back out. She gotten a glimpse of the suited workers frozen in place, not sure what to do. They could tell if she was broken or not.

"1-1…" She finally announced, sounding out of it. "…2…1…"

"2!" Bonnie said, picking up her slack.

"3…" Chica went on.

"4!" Freddy cut into his band mate's counting. He sang the theme song, along with his band as Bonnie played the accompanying music.

The children cheered.

Everyone who felt nervous or tension could breathe easy once more and went about their business.

As the song continued, Chica was singing less and less. Her eyes were locked the center table with her favorite cake on it.

Out of nowhere, the chicken sketched her legs quickly and began to climb off stage.

Their crowd cheered and parted for her to get down.

Freddy and Bonnie felt paralyzed as they witnessed Chica escaping the stage. They knew they had to stay put during the day since '87. They had to keep singing and playing guitar, being locked in the song until it ends.

Foxy's eye patch had flown up in surprise by Chica's moves. He knew he was to stay in his cove as well since that very same year. He ruined it for his friends. He had a feeling he would never be sorry enough.

"Chica!" The little girl chimed. "I'm happy came to my party! You're my favorite!"

Yet her parents didn't seem at all too cheery about the sudden visit. They remembered the animatronics always remained on their stages for so many years. And then, one of them comes over, that scared them.

"S-Sweetie," The father choked out.

"Why are ya scared, daddy? It's Chica! Chica the chicken!" The daughter giggled.

Now, Mike was standing up. He was confused. What needed to be done? The other employees seemed to be in that state as well.

"Come Mama, take my picture with Chica! I wanna picture with her!" The girl begged happily.

In an unsure state, her mother got out her phone for a picture.

"It's picture time Chica! Smile!" The kid remembered the yellow mascot. She hugged the soft, short yellow fur of the character.

"NO!" An employee's voice cried out in fear.

Yet it was too late. The photo was taken with a flash of sudden bright light coming out into the chicken's face.

"C-Chica?!" The girl whimpered. She trembled released the mascot who was violently trembling.

"Tae s'tel, Acihc m'I, slrig and syob olleh! Naelc dna yppah yats sehtolc rouy os, bib a raew syawla! Yssem yrev s'ti si azzip sa ymmuy sa seiddik, rebmemer," Chica began to ramble in backwards lines as her head twitched. Her lines spoken all backwards made them sound demonic.

The father quickly snatched his kid away from the looming mascot which seemed to be locked in a horrifying loop.

Chica didn't know anything changed in her surroundings. She hear everything around her happen, yet couldn't stop herself from its flash caused curse.

"azzip erom emos esu dluoc I! _t'nac uoy_?!" She continued without a beat.

"CHICA! STOP!" She heard Mike's voice shout at her.

She wished she could let him know she heard him, yet her beak continued to sprew demonic reverse lines.

"WE NEED TO HIT HER RESET!" A worker shouted in panic.

"EVERYONE, IT'S OKAY, LET'S LEAVE THE DINING AREA IN AN ORDERAL MANNER!" Another employee tried to remain calm and redirection the customers' attentions from the seizing chicken.

"seiggev fo ytnelp evah ot rebmemer sdik gnitae er'uoy nehw!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'S TRAPPED IN A LOOP!" Mike argued with the day employee getting near them.

"THE RESET WILL WORK THE LOOP OUT!"

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T?! WHAT IF IT RESETS THE LOOP?!"

"He's gotcha point there…"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm call our boss!" Another worker called, giving up.

"einnob, haey?"

"It's okay, Chica! It's okay, come back!" Mike begged her.

"emit ekac ro azzip eht ti si? Thgir ho!" She suddenly threw her head back in a wild low cackle, instead of her normal sweet giggle. "evoc etariP ti si?"

"Please, stop, Chica! Please!" Mike cried out.

"Yes, hi sir, it's Morgan. It's urgent. The chicken, Chica – she trapped in a very scary loop….a-and I think the police are arriving now…"

"1…3…2…1…1-1…3…2…!" The chicken choked out as she trembled uncontrollably. She didn't know that she was knocking things over. At this point, her spirit passed from the sudden attack of electricity to her metal brain.

"He's coming!" The female worker announced.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey readers, I'm work on the next chapter currently. Please understand and be patient if i don't post more in a while, I'm super busy. And if you'd like to give me suggests, I'll see if they fit in the story in the future. And please feel free to leave comments down below, so I can read what you guys are thinking. Please and Thank! (Story is M rated just in case it goes into adult territory in the later chapters)


	3. Chapter 3: Freddy's Fury

FNAF What it is like Chapter 3: Freddy's Fury!

"Please just _behave _yourselves tonight," The exhausted manger said as a farewell to the animatronics, who were in their places, staring blankly ahead. He shot another glare at them, before turning for the door, since he shut off the lights earlier. "At times you're more trouble than you're worth." With that, he exited the dining area.

Yet the animatronics waited until they heard the front door, before they started to move.

"F-Freddy…" Chica squeaked.

The bear was silent, climbed off the stage, and snatched a nearby chair from its place. He marched to the double doors leading into the dining room and forcibly jammed the chair's back under the knobs.

"F-Fred…" Bonnie called concerned.

"_Chica_," Mr. Fazbear growled. He slowly turned around to reveal his eye sockets were a black abyss with the tiniest of white light shining through the centers.

Terror struck the chicken in a second. She attempted to run before he would return but tripped over her own feet and collapsed on the stage.

"Chica!" The guitarist without his instrument went to her side, worried. "Are you okay?"

She could not find words to speak as her eyes locked on Freddy's monstrous gaze.

"Bonnie, _get away from her_. That's an _order_!" The bear roared angrily.

"No! Freddy, she made a little mistake! There's no reason to—" He was cut off by his singer giving him the strongest back hand he could mutter, which caused the bunny to fly off the stage.

He clenched his jaw as if he could feel the pain coming from his cheek and from his landing. He grew more terrified as he stared at the two before him. He soon realized the hit was so strong, it broken left eye! He was half-blind!

"Bonnie?" Freddy mocked her whimper for her pal. "Ha, you're bunny boy can't save you now!"

"Please, don't hurt me! Everyone is watching! Golden Freddy!"

After hearing Bonnie land on a random table that had broken under his weight, Foxy and Golden Freddy were peering frighten out of Pirate's Cove.

"_You think I care if my little brother watches as I straighten out a naughty little chicken!_" He hallowed.

Chica was curled into a ball, making crying noises as she tried to not keep eye contact with her friend's attacker.

Meanwhile, Mike frowned as he got out of his car. There was a lot of commotion today, dealing with spasming Chica, the customers, and don't forget the police! "At least my boss was able to get her back to normal." He muttered gratefully to himself. By now, he had just locked himself inside the building and went for the dining doors.

"_GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CHICKEN!" _Freddy's voice roared the angriest Mike ever heard him.

"Please, no!" A tiny, scared female voice whimpered. She also sounded like she was crying.

"Chica?" Mike whispered in concern. He went for the knobs but they were locked. They were never locked before. So, that only meant one thing.

There was horrible scratching noise against the title floors as tables and chairs were being forced to move.

"NO-OH!" The purple eyed animatronic squeaked in fright.

"CHICA? CHICA! LET ME IN!" The guard pounded on the doors, hoping a brave character will let him in. "BONNIE! FOXY! GOLDEN FREDDY! LET ME IN!"

"_Don't you dare move, or I'll be sure to scrap you in a second!" _Freddy threatened the other males in the room.

They stayed put in the cove, afraid of insane Freddy's wrath. They were trembling so scared.

"I'M SORRY! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

At this point Mike backed up, positioned his shoulder to the doors and rammed them over and over.

Chica sounded like she was sobbing. She was curled up in the corner of the woman's restroom. She knew the bear was coming for her. She was trembling in terror.

"_Here's Freddy!_" The singer growled with a crooked smirk over his face as he slowly advanced on the chicken.

"I'M SORRY!" She shouted, basically begging for him to stop.

"_How dare you! You knew the rules! After Foxy bit that monster in sight of the customers, there were new rules! You knew them! Why didn't you follow them?_" It was a really surprising to hear curiosity in his voice at the last question.

"T-they—they reminded me of – m-my family…of—of me…" She answered through sniffles of fright.

He glared at her, now looming over her. "_You know as well as the rest of us, the children we were, were murdered that day! There's no way to get it back!_"

The violet eyes widened as he came even closer to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike heard Chica's scream just as he burst into the room, having broken the chair from its position.

On the far side of the room where the cove was, Foxy and Bonnie glanced worriedly from Mike to the restrooms.

The night guard rushed in. His eyes went wide as Freddy was beating the only female animatronic who was crying out. Soon he snapped out of his trance and ran back out of the restrooms. "BONNIE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"I-I CAN'T FREDDY WILL DESTORY ME IF I DO!" He called back. He was torn. He knew his gal pal was getting punished, yet he selfishly feared his own fate if he were to get involved.

"_THEY CALLED THE POLICE! YOU SCARED THE CHILDREN! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, THAT IF WE'RE NOT GOOD TO THE HUMANS, THEY WON'T BE GOOD TO US!_" Freddy roared from the restroom. "_WE'LL BE THROWN IN THE JUNKYARD! STILL TRAPPED IN THESE BODIES!_"

"PLEASE! SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP TOO!"

"Foxy…" The bunny spoke up.

"Yes, Bonnie?" The fox replied in concern.

"Keep Golden Freddy here, out of Freddy's war path."

"Ye gonna-?" The pirate whispered in fear.

"I got to." He answered.

"Alright ladie, we be prayin' for ye." He replied.

Soon, Bonnie joined Mike in front of the restrooms. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get Freddy."

"What?!" He looked at the guard as if he was crazy. "I can't-d-did you see what he did to my eye?!" He point out his dull, non-lit eye. "That was just a back handed slap!"

"You're the same size as him. You're a robot too. You have the strength to stop him."

"How?"

"Remember, how Chica was reset? Her head was removed and the reset button was hit?"

"Yeah." He gulped. "This won't go well."

"While, you get to his reset button, get him away from Chica. Then I'll go see how she's holding up."

"Well, I guess I don't have to fear a life I can't lose." The lavender bunny moaned nervously.

"I WISHED I COULD LEAVE!" The chicken cried between the blows. She wasn't looking well, there were indents all her form from the bear's punches.

"_Maybe you should!_" The leader of the band barked at her in disgust.

Suddenly he got yanked back as a familiar lavender arm wrapped around the bear's throat!

"FRED! THIS AIN'T YOU, MAN!" Bonnie said, which was a light at the end of a dark tunnel for the chicken. Since the bunny was a little shorter than the bear, he had to put a lot of strength in the arm around Freddy's neck, so he could get him to back off and out of the restroom.

When the restroom was cleared, Mike moved in. "Chica?"

She was spread out over the title floor, her head laid to one side, no sound. She just stared blankly ahead.

"Chica, Freddy's gone. You're fine now. We can figure out something to get the dents out of you." He assured the motionless chicken.

"Please, no. no more. I don't wanna…"

"_GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" _The brown bear snarled. He was trying his best to knock the bunny off of his back by running into things back first.

"I WON'T LET GO, UNTIL YOU COOL DOWN!"

"She's ruining our chances of remaining in business!"

"You know as well as I do that we all hate being forced into these roles, but we can't do anything to change the humans' minds! You know we can be prefect little angels for them, yet admit it! This place is falling apart!"

The fine dressed bear panted as he slowed down to a stop. "I-I just don't want to end up in the city dump." He moaned sadly. His eyes finally had returned to normal.

"I'm sure we won't. Not anytime soon at least. We're still functional, we're still useful."

The leader sighed in a disappointed way. "I hope you're right."

"I need help! Chica isn't responding!" Mike bellowed from the restroom.

"Go," Fred moaned, saddened by his own actions. "Help him out."

Bonnie released him and rushed to help while the blue eyed bear looked depressed at the oil on his paws from the beating.

"Fred?" A small voice called, causing him to look at Pirate's Cove, more specifically Golden Freddy.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to be that way—for you to hear me like that."

"I know it's the body, not you Fred." The golden bear said assuring.

"I'm going to clean this oil off of me," Fred said before walking away.

"See, she still isn't responding to us." The human told the robotic bunny.

Currently the chicken was muttering frighten lines, it sounded as if she was crying and pleading for her dear life.

"Mike…" The red eyed guitar player said, nervously. "There's a part we didn't tell you about Chica's murder…because it was messed up. W-What that man did—she's stuck the time just before her attack."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed in horror and disgust. "D-did any of you see what he-?"

"Y-Yes…" He answered in disgust. "He attacked her in front of us after having killed us. Our souls just woke in the suits, so we didn't know how to move yet. We were forced to watch."

"Do you know what happened to the killer?"

"No. We never found out. A long time ago, workers talked about a news article that was about five missing kids at this Pizzeria, they said it was posted around the building. But, we're kids, we can't read well."

"I'll read you guys what the article says. It's still posted on the wall. I'm sure it'll help solve a lot of things." The man told him.

"Well, why don't you get it?" Bonnie asked.

"What?"

"Get that article and read it to Chica. She'll probably hear it and come back!"

"I don't know." Mike said very unsure. He never been around a victim of a harsh crime or he was never aware of it. Either way, he failed to see what the bunny was thinking.

"No, NO! PLEASE NO! GET OFF-" The yellow robot shrieked shrilly in fear before cutting herself off and went into mimic chicken noises.

"It's okay, Chica." The guitarist told her. "Please Mike. She's the real one who needs to know."

"Okay."

The guard was surprised to see everything that got in possessed Freddy's way was back to normal as if he did not rage like a tornado.

"Mate, how be the little lass?" Foxy asked, meeting him half way across the room. "She be sounding like the monster came for her once more."

"Bonnie, told me what he did to her before her murder." He replied uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, yet he didn't feel any better.

"Oh my," The fox said.

"Anyway, she's stuck back in that time."

"It must have been from Freddy whaling on her. The time came back."

"And I regret it," The mentioned bear said regretfully, returning to the room. "I-I'm afraid of the time we're not wanted anymore. I know it's coming, it has to be. And I just…"

"We know ye got a short temper, never mind it be a lass or a lad, Captain." Foxy forgave him.

"Thanks." He moaned, still ashamed of himself.

"Ye know Chica will be forgiving. The poor thing is so kindhearted."

"None of you deserved to be murdered." The night watch spoke up. "From what I heard of your pasts already, you all were great kids. And kids, especially, shouldn't be blamed for a mistake…even one that ended their lives."

"Thank you, Mike," Freddy said with a sad smile.

"What can we do for Chica?" Golden Freddy called. He started to crawl over.

"The article! Go see them in the girls restroom, I'll be right back." The human ordered as he rushed for a hall door.

The five males made a semi-circle around Chica, all of them looked concerned.

"No, no, no, no, I'm a good chickie, I-I'm g-good…no, please, no…" The yellow whimpered in fear. She was still not aware that she was safe.

Freddy stared down at his lap, being full of guilt.

"Should I read the page?"

"Whole thing please," Golden Freddy requested.

"Okay. "Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted. Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the Pizzeria. 'It's a tragedy.'"

"What does that all mean?" The bunny questioned.

"It means they caught the monster and locked him away. He could be dead by now or not." Their human friend answered simply.

"So, everyone knows what happened?" Chica's voice suddenly asked.

This brought relief and surprise to all of her co-workers.

"Y-Yes," Mike answered her. "Everyone heard of it."

"They only knew the half of it. That slimy sea kraken! I bet he's been holdin' that tongue of his about where we are to our parents – our families!" Foxy snarled in distaste. "Just lovin' the way they must have squirm and begged him," His sharp teeth bared as he growled to himself.

"We're glad you're back, Chica," Golden Freddy said for the Fazbear crew.

"I'm glad to be back." She smiled.

"Freddy, did you said earlier, that Foxy bit a monster?" The guard pondered.

"Yes, yes I did." He answered saddened. "It was a normal day, the pizzeria was packed. There was so much chaos, no one really noticed Foxy bit a woman until she collapsed on the floor. The humans panicked, yet we trusted Foxy did the right thing."

"But it wasn't without a cost!" The fox frowned sad. "I ain't never seen that woman I bitten around that little sweet girl who wasn't afraid to be a part of my crew." He smiled slightly at the warming memory, which slipped into a frown as he continued. "That is why I bit her. Us, being on all the time, we are always hearin' the peoples' talk. I heard from a human that even women can be evil. That was in 1987, that day since I ruined all my friends' fun. We aren't allowed to play with the kiddies since that day."

"We forgave you, we told you this, Foxy," Bonnie said for the band. "Like Freddy said, we trust you did the right thing."

"Trying your best to protect someone, especially, a little girl doesn't make you a monster. You were defending a helpless child, who couldn't fight back I'm sure." Mike assured the Pirate.

"She couldn't save herself! She was so small, like little Chica…I-I couldn't see her smile go away yet it burns in my mind every day."

"That is the reason. The reason I want every one of us to be good as we possibly as can be, so a roof stays over our heads. All the monstrous acts I've been in the past, guys…I'm sorry. I know it won't be enough but still I am sorry. Having this roof over our heads is the best thing that happened since our deaths. And I want to keep it that way as long as I can." The main bear preached to his animatronic pals.

"I-I understand some of your acts but-?" The man was already feeling regret for asking.

"I-I…"

"He was tricked by the monster." The chicken jumped in for him.

"What?! How?! I thought he was-!"

"No, he wasn't caught right away. He was a night guard. After killing us he mocked us by working the nights here. That's why we were out to scary the night guards, cause we wanted – _needed_ him to go away. He gave us sick smiles when he would come in. Then things changed when older kids started to snoop around the pizzeria at night. He—"

"He had me kill all those innocent teenagers," Freddy groaned, a mix of depression and anger. "When I didn't listen to him, he kidnapped my brother! Since it was before Foxy's bite, the building was all powered up. He just took Tommy and locked themselves up in the office until I cleared the building of the snooping teenagers." Freddy's voice quivered heavily. He sounded to be on the edge of tears as well.

"Freddy, it doesn't make you evil," The brown haired human told him honestly as he told Foxy earlier. "You were forced. You had to do it, or he won't let Tommy hang out with you."

"Exactly," The distressed bear moaned in mental scarring pain.

Golden Freddy crawled over to him, giving him a brotherly hug. "Mike is the best. He'll never take me away from my big brother, Fred," He assured him.

"I still feel like it would be best to some fresh air away from this place," Chica moaned. She looked in distaste at the building around her.

"Here, let me help you," Fred said to the chicken, before he broke the hug with his sibling. He held out a paw as if he was reach out for her.

Suddenly, a bright blue glow came from his paw in a mist or fog like form. Soon, there was enough of the glow that it surrounded her body. Everything was silent as the dents he caused her reversed, repairing her. When all the dents were gone, the bear rested his paw on the floor which made the glow evaporated.

"Thanks, Freddy," Chica jumped him with a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly, grateful, hug.

"I'm surprise you forgave me…" He gently hugged her back.

"I did all the times before, why wouldn't I now?" She questioned him, giggled as if it was the silliest thing. "You know I forgive people easily!"

A few minutes later there was a bell in the distance.

"Well, that's it. My shift is over until tomorrow night." Mike announced tiredly.

"See you then!" The gang called as the guard took his leave, knowing they would take their places soon.

He sighed as he locked the front door. "I'm not sure if I can sleep today," He muttered as he got in his car, started it up and dove away.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Before anyone complains in the reviews, remember that spirits of children are within the robots so they are easy to forgive, easy to lose their temper and so on and so forth. Just so you know, I'm not tried to write them as evil, they are good friends with Mike, who they didn't trust at first but then they learn to trust him after a while. Understand since they were murdered, they were doing their best to be smart, before giving their trust to another monster. And personally, I view Freddy Fazbear as the "provider" for the other animatronics and himself. Think of him, like a father maybe. Papa bear you know, he wants the best for his friends, but he easily loses his temper because he's nothing but a betrayed children.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Fazbear Family

What it is like Chapter 4: Welcome to the Fazbear Family

_Mike heard crying coming from the pizzeria's restroom, when he entered he found in horror that Freddy was beating up Chica. He froze, not sure what to do._

_Suddenly, it was daytime, Foxy had blood and pink-reddish chunks hanging in his mouth, while some of it dropped to the title flooring._

_The pizza joint was in chaos, people running and screaming._

_The motionless woman laid at the robot pirate's feet._

_He stared at a small boy as customers ran for the door._

"_Call 911!" A worker cried out._

"_It's too late! She's gone!" Someone else announced in terror._

_It was all black, as a cruel voice snapped. "You will do as I say, Fazbear!"_

_There was a pause, before Freddy's deep monotone voice replied. "I won't do it. Not of us will attack them like you did us!"_

"_Soon, the world will know what you've done!" Foxy's voice barked._

"_Fine then, I'll just have to find a way to persuade you." The mean human said calmly._

_Out of nowhere, Bonnie was hugging a frightened Chica on the stage, as Freddy was in someone's face with his fists clenched and Foxy was hidden in his cove._

_It was nighttime, obviously from the restaurant having low lighting. There were sounds of commotion in the backroom._

"_Quiet! You wanna get caught?" A teen voice tried to scold someone else silently from the employee's only room._

_Strolling over to Pirate's cove, a pair of purple shirted arms appeared in view, the manly hands which came out the ends took hold of the curtains and yanked them open._

_Foxy and Golden Freddy yelped in terror._

"_F-Fred?" The golden bear whimpered in fright._

"_It ain't Fred, laddie." The fox only could choke out._

"_Hehe, the fox is right." The human male whispered evilly._

"_T-that voice!" The yellow bear whimpered._

"_I'm still here, kiddo," He teased._

_The bear was trembling in fear._

_The human hands jumped out and grabbed the yellow mascot, making sure to hold an arm around his throat. The human began to take him out._

"_TOMMY!" Freddy shouted in fright._

"_Did you hear that?" An different teenage voice squeaked. "Someone's here."_

_The rest of the animatronics were frozen._

_The main bear jogged after the human with a death glare._

_There was a deep as the steel door slammed shut right in Fazbear's face._

_That only made Freddy madder._

"_No! Let go of me! You monster!" Golden Freddy protested. Yet without a endoskeleton he couldn't fight his kidnaper._

_There was a strange feeling of a smirk over the human's face. "Either you take out the trash, or you won't see your beloved brother until morning!" He chuckled with sinister joy._

"_I'll make you pay one of these days!" The bear bellowed. He punched the door, yet it didn't do anything to it. He witnessed as the other door was closed._

"_It's your choice, Fred," The male mocked him._

"_Let's get out of here!" A male teenager called in fear._

_A door was opened followed by a female shriek. "They moved! They're alive!"_

"_Come on! Let's get out of here!" The boy ordered._

_There was the sound of running against the title._

_A furious Freddy was back in the dining area in a heartbeat._

_The teenage boy was having trouble with the door knobs._

"_AH! The bear! It sees us! It's not happy!" The girl yelped._

"_I'm trying to get the doors! But they're stuck!"_

_All of the sudden, Freddy was looming over the freshly dead corpses of the two teenagers. He saw on his paws their blood._

"_Good work, there buddy." The evil human man praised him._

"_We need to get out of here," Chica moaned._

"_You aren't ever getting out of this restaurant," The evil male told her simply. "You'll scare the people and plus you'll rust in the rain. You can't ever survive out there ever again. It's best to stay put."_

"_It's best to stay put," Freddy seemed to say in a trance._

"_Now, that's my bear buddy," The human replied with a smile. It was followed by the sound of flesh meeting a thin synthetic fur coated metal back._

"_I'm not your friend, you animal!" The bear snarled. "Now get out!"_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed in fear as he awoke in his apartment to a blonde haired woman laying over him.

"Mike, Mike! Geez, calm down!" She called for him to come back to reality.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times. He looked up at her, seeing how concerned she looked at him. "Oh," He breathed in relief. "I'm good, I'm good."

She got off of him. "I'm scared for you, Mike." She said nervously.

The man sat up, on the couch.

"Ever since you took that night guard job at that pizzeria, you have been having day terrors."

"I know, I know. I-I can't make them go away."

"I had to let our neighbors know that they didn't need to call the police, again."

He blushed embarrassed. He held his face in his hands in a stressful way.

"What's going on there? What has you so spooked?" She wondered.

"Nothing, nothing has me spooked. Just…when you're up all night, it does a number on you."

"Maybe you should look for another job. So, you can work in the day and get sleep at night. Maybe that'll be better for you."

He sighed. "I know you care a lot for me, Kat, but…I don't know there's something about that place that draws me back every night." He tried to explain. He had decided not to tell her about the living animatronics because she would most likely call him crazy. He got her, he does want to lose her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She questioned.

"Please, it's hard to explain."

"Alright." She replied. "What were your day terrors about this time?"

"Oh the same old things, about my workplace and the tragedies that happened there."

"Wait? Tragedies? I heard about the missing five kids but, what else happened there?"

"…Never mind."

"Mike!"

"It's too horrible."

"How is that place still open then?"

"I don't know, but I noticed the inspections papers posted on the halls to the office. It seems like the pizzeria will close soon."

"Well, maybe it's for the best." She offered.

"Yeah, I'll have to start finding a new job soon." Mike groaned, tiredly.

"You seem very tired, honey. How about you call your boss and ask for a night off. Maybe someone else can take over."

"What?!" He seemed to be wide wake now. "What time is it?" He scrambled off the couch and entered the open doorway kitchen to find the wall clock. His eyes widened in shock. "It's 11:45pm! Oh man! I'm late!" He cried out. He rushed around for his equipment.

"Mike!" Kat called. She got off the couch and rushed to meet him at the door. "Stop, wait! Don't you need dinner?"

"I'll eat when I get there." He replied, being very distracted seeing that he was behind schedule.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused as he went for the door.

Unfortunately, when the man was gathering his things, he failed to notice the pocket the tablet was in was open and the device was falling out.

Kat gasped and lunged for the falling device and caught it in the nick of time, causing her to breath in relief.

The door closed, while Mike rushed to get to his car from outside.

She got up. "I wonder what Mike meant by he'll eat when he gets there…" She turned from the door and went back to the couch. "Who feeds him there? Pfff! That's silly, Kat! He must get fast food and eat at the restaurant so he isn't late!" She chuckled to herself, thinking she was so silly. There were no humans beside him there at night, plus he would get in trouble for using the restaurant's supplies. She looked down at her lap, seeing she had rested the tablet on her lap. "Why does Mike always take the tablet? He's supposed to watch for robbers all night. Why'd he need the tablet for his job?" She opened their tablet and looked around. "What? What's with all the cooking recommendations? We don't look up this stuff," She noticed the recommendations on YouTube. "Who else is using our tablet? I hope he isn't seeing anyone." She frowned in dismay at that thought. Against her own judgment, she opened up the photo gallery, wondering if they took any photos together. She gasped. "What?!" She had found a ton of photographs of Chica the Chicken and the other animatronics. They all seemed happy. There were a few of Mike grinning with the robot animals. "W-What is going on here?"

"Ah darn it!" The brown haired male exclaimed. He put his right hand back on his steering wheel. He had his backpack seated in the passenger seat. "The tablet fallen out! Chica isn't going to be happy about that." He sighed annoyed.

As he drove, he frowned. "I hope I can tell Kat what is really going on someday soon. I just hope she doesn't leave me for it or call me crazy." He moaned. He knew his girlfriend was feeling like they were getting more distance between them, especially after he took the night guard job at the pizzeria, but he could only wish that she would trust him and hang on a little longer so he could come clean about his strange new friends. "I'm not trying to hurt you Kat, please know that." He pleaded the air.

"_I don't know why you're trying to get me to leave, but you'll have to try harder than that," Mike said on his second week of working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to Bonnie who was standing at the closed steel door._

"_So, you aren't scared of us?" The bunny asked._

"_No…wait…how can you talk normally?"_

"_I'll answer you if you'd open the door so I'm not talk to a steel slab." He replied casually._

_A moment later too both of their surprise, the brown haired night guard opened the door. He stared nervously and scared at the lavender robot._

"_I thought you said you weren't scared?" The bunny teased with a playful grin._

"_I-In the dark, you guys are creepy looking," The human answered unsure. He wasn't sure how Bonnie would take his answer._

_Bonnie chuckled. "I guess we can be." He admitted with a friendly smile._

"_H-How are you speaking normally? How can you not repeat your line from your performance?"_

"_Oh, we all can 'speak normally', but no guard had the guts to ask. It's not the best of night tales to tell, so if you don't mind me not telling you our story right now, we'd all appreciate it."_

"_O-okay," He replied._

"_Come on, it's a scary story but it's nothing you should be afraid of." Bonnie had rolled his eyes in annoyance._

_Soon, the power drain away, and the right door had opened as the rest of the building went dark._

"_Ah, great! That stupid old generator!" The bunny barked. "It's always going out. It's a useless piece of junk sometimes. Maybe you should get your boss to get a better one," The robot suggested. His red eyes glowed in the dark, allowing the human to know where he is._

"_A-Are you okay?" A sweet, robot voice called from the right._

_Mike turned to find a set of purple glowing eyes went on him. "Oh, we're sorry if we scared you, Mr. night guard." The sweet voice said sincerely. There was a faint smell of pizza in the air._

"_Chica, he can't see you! He can only see your eyes." The bunny called over._

"_Oh." The chicken said, sounding like she just realized it. "Well, you seem very nice to us. I don't know why Freddy has us always scare the guards, when most of them seemed so kind."_

"_You know the reason, birdbrain," Bonnie told the chicken._

"_So, what's your name?" Chica asked, ignoring the guitarist._

"_M-Mike…"_

"'_M-Mike…'" She repeated. "Do you usual stammer?"_

"_N-no!" The man answered nervously._

"_Then why are you doing it, Mike?"_

"_Because he's still scared by us. Or as he put it, he's creped out by our appearances in the dark."_

"_Well Mike, we didn't choose how we looked. Did you get to choose how you look now?"_

"_No…no one gets that choice. It's DNA's job." The guard answered calmer. He was surprised himself that he was getting calm. He guessed it was like talking to another human._

_A sweet girl's giggle sounded and by the lower eye lids on Chica's eyes went up a little to hide the bottoms of her eyes, he guessed it was her who had giggled. "DNA has a job…That's funny…"_

"_Chica, why are you here?" The bunny questioned._

"_Oh yeah," She said, seeming like she just recalled why she came to the office. Her eyes were back to their regular, relaxed position. She took some steps. "May I come in?" She asked the guard._

"_Sure."_

"_Yay!" She squeaked. The chicken entered the room. Even though the building went dark, it did not seem to impair the robots at all. She came in the room and found the desk without a problem._

_The smell of pizza was stronger, which made Mike's stomach growl._

"_I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you a pizza." Chica announced kindly._

"_A-A pizza? How'd you make pizza?"_

"_Oh, that's nothing," Bonnie cut in. Even though he couldn't be seen by Mike, he was now leaning on the doorway of the office. "That little chicken is so bright, she makes cupcakes too."_

"_The workers in the day like finding cupcakes." The purple eyed robot said modestly._

"_Yeah, but the cooks aren't happy find they have less stuff to make the food for the customers every day."_

"_Well, maybe Mike can help us with that so no one is upset."_

"_Sure, I can think of something."_

"_Oh yay!" The chicken cheered. "I'll tell the others about our new friend, Mike-!"_

"_Schmidt…Mike Schmidt," He informed her._

"_Alright! Our new friend, Mikey!" She sung in joy. She turned and skipped out of the office. "Oh Freddy!" She called distantly._

"_Oh no," Bonnie moaned._

"'_Oh no'? What's 'oh no'?" The male whimpered. He suddenly grew scared again._

_Bonnie's eyes were hanging halfway down his glowing eyes. "It's Freddy. He's not the teddy bear kind at first." He answered knowingly. Then he shifted to his feet, turned and began to walk away._

"_WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE ME TO FREDDY!" The man pleaded out of fright._

Mike frowned. He remembered meeting Freddy Fazbear and Foxy as a worker for the first time. He wasn't ready for Freddy, after hearing Bonnie vague but true line about the bear's type.

_Freddy was looming over Mike who was seated in his chair. It was needless to say, the human man was quivering under the bear's loathing, judgmental gaze. "H-Hi F-Freddy…I-I'm Mike Schmidt…the newest night watch at our fine restaurant…" The human choked out the comment, hoping the bear was not a crazy psycho._

_The blue eyes narrowed on the small male. "So, Bonnie tells me you aren't running away like the rest and Chica says you are a kind human."_

"_I-I am…I-I don't give up on a challenge. I-I do my best to w-work through it…"_

"_You have guts, Mike." The bear replied calmly._

_Suddenly power was restored to the building, returning lighting back, so the figures could see what each other was doing._

_The guard could only guess it had been Bonnie and Chica who returned the power by messing with the generator in the basement._

_The lead bear was standing, calmly, next to the chair where Mike was sitting. His judging eyes still burned into Mike's soul. "If you're brave enough to stand two weeks here, then I suppose I can welcome you to the Fazbear family." Freddy held out his paw to the man._

_Mike nervously held out his opposite hand towards the paw which gently wrapped about his hand. The man was shocked at the softness of the unkept fur was._

"_Welcome to our family, Mike," He congratulated the human with a smile and shake of his hand. Then suddenly, he yanked the male out of the chair and into his embrace. The friendly expression on the bear's features was gone in a blink of an eye._

_The human tried his best to not fight or shake in the mascot's grip. He was afraid that doing so might set off Freddy for blood. He stared him straight in the dark blue eyes._

"_If you ever think about hurting my family, then I'll make sure you won't leave this restaurant ever with your life. Is that clear?" Mr. Fazbear threatened being dead serious,_

"_Y-Yes sir…I-I won't hurt any of the animatronics, I promise!" Mike agreed._

_Freddy smiled. He set the man down on his feet gently, and gave him a pat on the head. "That's a good man."_

"_You'll love him, Foxy and Golden Freddy," Chica's voice chimed as she approached the office from the left side with the last two animatronics. "He's sooo nice and brave like you, Foxy." She informed them. "He might have been a pirate back in the day." She giggled._

_There was a sound of a male sighing. "Chica, I don't enjoy bein' the pirate of the group." The fox replied tiredly. "I just am the pirate."_

"_Oh goodie! Freddy, you'd met Mikey already!" The chicken smiled as the last of the robots entered the office._

_In a flash, Freddy had scooped up the golden bear in his arms. "I don't want him meeting this human yet," He announced protectively. He started to exit through the left door way._

"_But Fred!" The golden bear moaned in argument of the other bear. He seemed to be powerless to get away from the brown bear._

"_Don't you 'But Fred' me, young man," The singer scolded the other bear. "You're too naïve. I don't trust him still." With that, they were out of hearing range._

"_Silly Freddy," The yellow mascot giggled. "Don't worry about Freddy, he's a giant teddy bear when you get to know him."_

"_Who was-?"_

"_That be Golden Freddy who our friend just whisked away." The fox replied calmly. "They be brothers, not just species but from something deeper. Something we all lost."_

_Mike stared blankly at them. He was uncomfortable with the subject all the robots vaguely mentioned and then completely ignore it. He wasn't going to lie to him-self, he was frightened of the fox. He thought in the past, he had once admired the pirate fox for his pre-programmed bravery but now seeing the mangled, decayed fox he thought such admiring was imaginary. He only felt like he was in the presence of a predator._

"_The name be Foxy, but I know that the humans had told you that. I have another name, which all has been forgotten." The two-footed fox frowned as he glanced at the ground._

"_Aw, it's okay, Foxy. We all forgot our other names – well, most of us." The female robot comforted him. She smiled at the guard. "Golden Freddy's other name is Tommy and Freddy's is Fred."_

"_Oh, lass I wish you luck after informing this stranger of that. You know how Freddy gets."_

"_He'll be okay with it. There's nothing to worry about, Foxy."_

"_Um…hi there Foxy, I'm Mike Schmidt, your new night watch." The human decided to introduce himself instance of trying to figure out what they were talking about._

"_Ahoy there Mike, it's a pleasure to meet you." The fox smiled at him._

"_It's nice to know you guys won't attack me again," Mike smiled shortly. Then he frowned after hearing what he said. "Y-You guys won't attack me again will you?"_

"_No, no, don't be silly, Mikey!" Chica grinned. "That's all in the past. You're the first guard we been able to talk to who hasn't ran off in fear of us. I think this is the start of something new!"_

The man recalled correcting Chica since that night to call him Mike, instead of Mikey. It's not that the guard had an issue with the nick name. He just thought it sounded childish to be called such since he became a man.

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hope all my readers had great holidays this year. From Mavis Read to all my readers, here's a be-late holiday gift to all of you lovely readers. My only wish is for reviews from my readers so I know how I'm doing on this story. I haven't given up on this story just yet, it's just my brain has been dry of ideas until today. Also, check one my page for updates on the story as well if I forget to update in the author's notes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I plan to work on chapter 5 today and hopefully get it out tonight or tomorrow. Feel free to ask please anything in a review, I read them all.


End file.
